Midnight Glow
by kumasaurus
Summary: Sometimes Zelda invites Link beforehand. Sometimes he likes to surprise her. Either way, the nights where they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms are special, and they wouldn't trade them for anything. Oneshot.


Twas my first time trying to make something fluffy! I hope it's decent, hehe. I just have so many ZeLink emotions because of Skyward Sword, forgive me. As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Midnight Glow

It took a while to find a position that was comfortable for the both of them. The small dormitory beds were certainly not made for two people, but Link and Zelda managed. Link had his back pressed toward the wall, or rather, the boards that separated Zelda and Karane's room. Zelda was fit comfortably in front of him, her back pressed firmly to his chest. His arms were hugged loosely around her waist and his head rested on the top of hers. Their legs were bent to fit inside the small bed, and were intertwined with each others. Together they made a perfect fit inside the bed. And they've stayed in that position for a long while now. No interruptions. Just pure comfort and bliss in the arms of the person they cared for most. The only movements were the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathed each other's scent.

The moonlight made its way through the small opening of Zelda's window. The room was shrouded with a soft blue glow that gave an almost misty feeling in the atmosphere. The wind starts to blow and Zelda hears the faint sound of the wind chimes dancing in the breeze. A draft escapes into the room and meets the skin of her exposed shoulder, causing her to shudder. Link, although he was on the verge of falling asleep, reacts to the first sudden movement in what may have been minutes, hours, who knows. All that he knew was that it was a seemingly new feeling. He seemed to know right away that Zelda had felt a little chilly. Link gripped the blanket and lifted it so it would cover her shoulder. Zelda replies with a soft chuckle. "Thanks," she whispered to him. He makes a tired murmur in response. _Gosh, he sounds exhausted_, Zelda thinks to herself. "I'm sorry… did I wake you up by any chance?"

"Nah," he mumbles into her hair. "You want me to close the window?"

"No thanks, I'm good like this," Zelda shifts to nuzzle into Link a little more. Link responds by hugging her closer, sharing more of their warmth.

He chuckles lowly, "Good, I wasn't gonna get up anyway. Too comfortable." He buried his face into her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her. Zelda giggles and softly nudges him with her elbow.

Moments like these were perfect to them. Every now and then Link would sneak into Zelda's room so they could spend the night with each other cuddling all night. Sometimes Zelda invites Link beforehand. Sometimes he likes to surprise her. Either way, the nights where they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms are special, and they wouldn't trade them for anything.

"My father would kill you for sure if he found out we've been doing this, you know," Zelda said in a very hushed tone.

"At this point, he could kill me. I won't really care. I could probably die happy knowing that we've pretty much spooned. Not even once, even. Multiple times," he said through the neck kisses he was still planting on her. Zelda flushed and felt Link smirk, signifying that he was aware of her temperature rise.

"Ugh, damn you," Zelda said in defeat. She shifted and turned herself so she was facing Link. His face was obviously surprised at the movement, but it was quickly taken away when she moved in and kissed him gently on the lips. Link automatically reacted by closing his eyes and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved back and forth in rhythm. Link playfully slipped his tongue and she accepted it. He cautiously explored her, their tongues shyly playing with each others. Zelda felt herself getting immersed into the kiss, and immediately pulled away, already dizzy with desire. "S-sorry." Her voice was quiet and bashful.

"No, it's alright, really." Link knew how she was. He knew she didn't want to take things too far. Link didn't protest. He respected her, and was OK with whatever she was comfortable with. Still, he was going to imagine later on what would've happened if they were to continue. But not now. This was their special, _mostly_ innocent time alone.

He took a moment to clear his head. And that's when he was hit with the realization. He was in bed with the most beautiful girl in Skyloft. He took a moment to admire Zelda. Her pale skin shined in the blue glow of the moon. Her face was still flushed and her eyes were slightly averted in embarrassment. Her blonde locks of hair were spread around her. She looked absolutely stunning. "You're so beautiful…" he murmured. Zelda quickly looked up, her blue eyes meeting his. Her face was completely shocked. Link felt himself blush. _Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud_, he scolded himself.

"You… you really think I'm beautiful…?" Zelda smiled slightly, her face redder than ever.

"Well… yeah. Zelda, you're just… so pretty it's unreal sometimes," Link started out. "I-I'm sorry I was just thinking out loud, forget I said anything-"he was interrupted when he felt Zelda's lips on his again. She pulled back and giggled at his dumbfounded face.

"Jeez Link. Without that flirty façade you put on you're just as awkward as everyone else," Link looked away, embarrassed that Zelda broke him. "Hey, don't look like that, I think it's adorable," She buried her face in his chest and hugged him closely. "You should be yourself more."

Link looked down at her, and thought for a second. He wrapped his arms tighter around Zelda. "I'll think about it." He kissed her forehead.

"I hate to interrupt your tender moment, but I swear to the Gods if I wake up to your guys' disgusting pillow talk one more time Gaepora's going to know about it, and it's not going to be pretty," an annoyed voice elevated from behind Link. Link looked behind to see through the crack in the boards. Karane had her face buried in one of her pillows. They must have wakened her up again. Link and Zelda had to restrain the intense laughter building up in them.

"S-sorry Karane, it won't happen again," Zelda snickered.

"Whatever, just let me sleep."

Link and Zelda went back to how they were before. In their comfortable positions where they fit each other like a perfect puzzle. Nights like these were very special to them. They were spending it with someone they care about. They're able to be close and comfortable with the person they love most.

And that means the world to them.

* * *

Again, I am so very rusty. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
